Gwen and Mary-Jane
by Preci LV
Summary: Gwen develops a crush on Peter, but he has eyes for Mary-Jane. Gwen wants Peter all to herself, but she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with MJ.
1. Gwen and her Crazy Friends

*I'm doing this new Spider-Man story since so many people were disappointed in the other story for killing off Gwen Stacy and the platform of the story, in general. Hopefully, you'll love _this_ story, which focuses on both Gwen Stacy and Mary-Jane Watson's friendship and the relationship between Gwen and Peter Parker. Thank you and enjoy!*

* * *

Life in New York City was tough and crazy, but not for Gwen Stacy, who has managed the lifestyle for many years. She was about to graduate soon, and she didn't want anything ruining it! Especially her dumb friend: Harry Osborn.

Harry is a millionaire playboy, and she was scared that it might affect her other friend, Peter Parker's, brain.

Peter means so much to her, but he doesn't know of her crush. For, he was too much in love with her best friend, Mary-Jane Watson.

Mary-Jane had long orange hair, that she keeps into a ponytail, and she was the most popular girl in school. But, the fact is that they are total _opposites_! Mary-Jane was into acting and photography while Gwen was into science. Weird friendship, but they managed to make it work to their advantage.

As Gwen was walking into the school, she spots Mary-Jane, with a camera in her hands.

As Mary-Jane sees Gwen, she waves frantically and runs to her best friend, hugging her tightly. As Gwen was struggling to say hello, Mary-Jane realizes her mistake and quickly lets go.

"Sorry, Gwen.", she says sheepishly.

As Gwen was regaining her breath, she quickly says, "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Mary-Jane smiles at her.

"What'cha doin' anyways, MJ?"

"Oh, I was taking pictures of the school corridor."

"You're _always_ taking photos."

"Well, if I'm gonna be a famous photographer, dear Gwen, then I have to do things over the top...", she says with a smile.

Gwen sighs and smiles before seeing Harry Osborn with the smart Peter Parker, who was fixing his messy brown hair. Making Gwen Stacy blush before she remembered that Mary-Jane was _right there!_

"Someone has a crush...", teases MJ.

"No."

"You like Peter; I don't care..."

"He likes _you_ , MJ."

"Don't worry. I'll _make him_ like you."

Gwen quickly began to worry. She didn't want Many-Jane interfering with her crush on Peter. As the two boys come close to the girls, Peter was the only one that waved at them, while Harry, on the other hand, was too busy texting on his two-hundred dollar phone. Golden incrusted and _made in Tokyo._ Gwen glares at the playboy millionaire and clears her throat at him. Not noticing, Harry was still texting until Peter nudges him on the ribs. Looking up and glaring at Peter, he says, "What now, dammit?! Oh...my fault, ladies...and Gwen."

"I hate you too, Osborn."

"Good to know."

"C'mon, you two,", says Peter. "We're just coming back from Thanksgiving break. It's almost Christmas. Can we get along by _then?_ I want my friends back."

"That ain't the _only thing_ that you want, dude.", jokes Harry as he was staring at MJ.

Peter hangs his head low as he was trying to hide his face since he was blushing a beet-colored red.

"Cool it, man..."

"What? MJ is hot! Have you _seen her_?"

MJ was furious at him, so she kicks him in the shin. Yelling, he grabs his leg and hops next to Gwen, who bumps him with her hip, making him fall to his knees. Glaring at both girls, Harry says, "This. Is. WHY! Why I _hate_ hanging out with you guys!"

"Bite me, Osborn.", mumbles Gwen as she walks up to Peter. smiling at him. He nods at her, but was too busy staring at MJ. The bell rings, finally, and everyone scrambles to class. Harry was helped up by Peter, for they have Gym class together. As the boys wave goodbye, the girls also wave, but Gwen was feeling a little bit saddened by Peter's neglect towards her. MJ puts a hand on her back as she smiles at her friend before taking off to go to Photography class, her favorite. Meanwhile, Gwen was all alone to go to Forenics all by herself. Without a friend to walk with her.


	2. Harry and Flash

After Forensics, Gwen decided for Study Hall, she'll go to the library to do some research on different colleges, since she was so interested in Columbia University. Not only it was close to NYC, but Peter was also thinking about going _as well!_ As she was going to the cafeteria to tell her Study Hall teacher, Miss Jensen, where she was headed, she sees Peter Parker. Gwen Stacy waves at him as he was passing her, with his earbuds on obviously. Gwen grabs on his sleeve, making him pull out one earbud. He says, "What's up, Gwen?"

"Just going to class..."

"Nice. I'm off to go to the nurse. My ribs hurt from dodgeball..."

"Lemme guess...Flash."

"Him and Harry. That ass..."

"Which one?"

"Both..."

We both laugh, then I help him to the nurse.

"You're not the athletic type, are ya, Petey?"

"Heh. Nope. Wish I was, though."

"No way!", she screams as they were heading for the nurse's office. Peter staggers back a bit. Shocked at her own voice, Gwen quickly says, "Wait! I mean, no! You don't wanna be a jock strap, do ya? Heh-heh..."

"Heh. Maybe not, but it's better being popular."

"How exactly?"

"Well..."

As they were inside of the office, the school nurse, a chocolate colored woman, smiles at them as she gets a hold of Peter's arm.

"Welcome," says Miss Benson, the school nurse. "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have anything for possibly broken ribs?", jokes Peter.

"Hahaha...nope. But...you should lay down and let me have a look. Gwen, how are you?"

"Fine, ma'am."

Miss Benson smiles.

"I'll see you at Lunch, maybe, Petey?", asks Gwen.

"Yeah."

As Peter lays down on the nurse bed, he waves at Gwen, who waves back but was secretly blushing. She scurries out of there, so he wouldn't see her face.

She accidently bumps into Mary-Jane, who also has Study Hall with Stacy.

"Oh, hi there!", beams MJ.

"Hey, MJ."

Mary-Jane helps up Gwen as they walk into the cafeteria.

"What'cha up to, Stacy?"

"I was gonna go to the library."

"OO! We should go together! I have to print out these pictures anyways!"

As they tell the teacher their destination, they went up the stairs to go into the library, which they saw Flash goofing off with Harry Osborn. Mary-Jane sighs as Gwen growls.

"Why do _they_ have to be here?!", scowls Gwen. "I don't wanna deal with _them_! It's bad enough WE have to deal with Osborn!"

"Calm down, G. I'll handle them, alright?"

"I don't trust it. You know how you are when they both piss you off."

The two girls ignore the boys, who were talking mostly about girls, as they sit next to each other as they both get on a computer. MJ hooked up her mini-camera as she was printing her photos she took this morning. Gwen, on the other hand, was looking up multiple colleges. Columbia University was her main priority right now, and she wasn't going to let anything waste it. As she was typing away, she felt a sting on her neck.

"Ow!"

As she turns around, she spots Harry with a smirk on his face.

"Harry, you bastard!", Gwen screams out loud. Quickly covering her mouth, the librarian comes strolling in, glaring from the rims of his glasses. As the blading, middle-aged man strolls over the girls, Gwen sinks into her seat while Mary-Jane looks away.

"Miss Stacy..."

"I'm sorry, Mister Peters. It won't ever happen again."

"Let's hope not...and Mister Osborn..."

"Oh-no.", mumbles Harry as he tries to think of a lie. Unable to think of one quickly, the librarian comes towards him and the quarterback. "If I ever catch you doing something mischievous ever again...you and Mister Thompson here...will go to the office. And we don't want your father, a great and powerful man as he is, finding out that his son is not living up to his standards."

Grumbling to himself, Harry sneers, "Ain't like he's gonna care anyway..."

Mister Peter, who rolls his dark brown eyes, says as he sighs to himself, "I don't see how you could act like this, Mister Osborn. You're one of the brightest students I've seen in my years of teaching."

"Who cares?!", he spazzes out as he grabs his stuff and storms out of the library. Flash follows him, smirking at both girls, who were stewing at him.

MJ says, "Why does Harry have to be a jerk all the time?!"

"Because of his billionaire daddy."

MJ laughs softly as Mister Peters turns to leave.

"Did you see Peter? He was hurt from dodgeball...due to those idiots."

"*Sigh*….I hate them. Really."

"What are _we_ to do? I mean, we can't retaliate."

"Of course we can't! We're ladies! But, that doesn't mean we can't be political! _Bohemian Rhapsody!_ "

Gwen rolls her eyes as she laughs alongside her best friend since kindergarten.


	3. Gwen Blows Up the Lab

After school, Gwen was helping out her Science teacher, Mister Dombrowski, who was a bald, short man with thick glasses. He was trying to perform an experiment with different chemicals to see which reaction from them was more intense. Gwen was in love with this since she was a nerd and nerds tend to do _anything_ for either extra credit or college credits. And Gwen didn't want to miss a single thing. After many tries and many explosions...Gwen was having a good time...until Flash Thomson came in with Harry Osborn. Harry was in a good mood until he saw Gwen. Honestly, she didn't want to see Harry, either. Those two hated each other from Day One, and as irritating as it is...Gwen wished that he was a bit nicer. I mean, a **bit** nicer! That's all. But, being the rich bastard playboy that he was...Gwen didn't think that it was a chance. She sighs as she gets back to work, but Mister Dombrowski, being the nicest teacher, invites them over, much to Gwen's misery. Flash eyes the blonde nerd, then sits next to her. Making her move a bit away from him. Flash chuckles to himself as he says, "Whatsa matter, Stacy? You afraid, are ya?"

"Please. Like I'll be afraid of a bit of testosterone."

"You know you want a little Flash in your life."

Gwen laughs as she pushes him away.

"No way am I like your **slutty cheerleaders**."

"HEY," says Harry.

 _Good God..._ , thinks Gwen as she glares at the playboy. _Here he comes again._

"Cheerleaders are _as smart_ as you think, Stacy! Some cheerleaders have a B+ average."

"Where are the _statistics!_ I only believe in stats!"

Harry pulls out his phone, checking up Wikipedia, and shows it to Gwen Stacy, who scoffs and says, "Wikipedia comes from STRANGERS, stupid! Who the hell wrote it!"

"Some person."

" _That could be anyone, Harry!_ Long story short, it's stupid like you and I hate it."

Harry scowls at Gwen as he puts his phone into his back pocket, and as he puts the phone inside, he sneers.

Gwen stares at the two idiots while she was pouring a red substance in with a blue substance, without looking.

"Gwen...?", says Mister Dombrowski.

Gwen looks at her hands and screams. The two liquids merged together, bubbling into her hands and eventually exploding! Everyone scrambled out of the room, coughing and sneezing.

"Oops...", says Gwen meekly.

Mister Dombrowski chuckles while Flash and Harry glare. Mary-Jane came out of one of the rooms that she was photographing the art students and gasps. "Gwen! Ohmigosh, are you okay?!", she screams as she helps out her friend.

"I'm fine.", she says as she dusts herself off. MJ looks at the boys and whispers in Gwen's ear, "Did you anything with the boys...?"

"NO! It was an accident!"

"Good. I don't want you to get suspended."

MJ smiles at Gwen, who was blushing and hugs her best friend.

Harry comes into Gwen's face, saying, "You really screwed us over, Stacy!"

"Oh, _I_ screwed _you guys_ over?! No way it's MY fault!"

"Yeah, it is!"

MJ pushes Harry and says, "Back off, Osborn!"

"Hah! MJ, you're such a bad ass...NOT!"

MJ growls and says, "Harry, you're a jerk!"

They kept going back and forth until Peer breaks them up. "C'mon, guys! Remember break?"

"Forget Christmas!", says Harry as he storms off.

Everyone glances at one another, for fear that Harry was acting stranger than usual.


	4. Gwen's Present

As time passed Gwen by, she was struggling to find her friends a perfect Christmas present. But, she didn't know how. For, she was an expert on Science, not social gatherings. Gwen groans as she was going through almost **every department store** to find Peter a Christmas gift. Not only it was her mission, it was her duty. Gwen grew tired, as she walked home. Moaning in her bedroom as she does her homework, her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stacy."

"Peter...! How are you?"

"Great. Can't wait 'til the holidays. You?"

"Yeah..."

Gwen's frown made it hard to lie to him. Good thing he can't see it.

"I was over to the mall and I saw this-"

"Shut up, Parker! Don't ruin our surprises!"

"Haha! I'm messing with you!"

Gwen groans as she laughs. "Parker, you're an ass!"

"Love you back, Gwennie!"

"Ugh, not that name again."

"Yeah, that name again!"

"Anyways...what **did** you get, Petey?"

"Not tellin'."

"I remember two years ago."

"Oh, yeah. Those toy robots I've made for you guys..."

" _And..._ that scarf you gave me. I'm planning to wear it this winter."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. It's really beautiful. Thanks again, Gwennie."

"Ugh...you're welcome, Petey."

"Haha."

"Have you talked to Harry?"

"Not yet. I'm planning to, though."

"Good; he's been acting strange lately."

"Yeah."

"Maybe he's jealous of us. You know, how we act towards others."

"Nah. He's not the jealous type."

"Perhaps."

"Well, I should get back to my homework, Gwennie. See you at the last week of school...?"

"Yep. Hopefully with presents."

"We'll give our presents to each other on Christmas Eve at my place. Alright?"

"Alright. I love you, Peter."

CRAP! She didn't mean to say that out loud! Gwen couldn't take it back _now!_

"Love you too, Gwen."

Good grief...he didn't notice.

Peter hangs up the phone along with Gwen.

Did he notice the thing that Gwen had said? Did he mean it sincerely? Gwen better not say a word. She didn't want to dig a deeper hole. Especially since she almost confessed her love to the nerdy Peter Parker.


	5. Harry's Status

It was the last day before Gwen and the crew go into Christmas break. Gwen sighs as she was getting her stuff for break. She was too busy thinking about what to get Peter and MJ. She shouldn't think about this now! Someone was behind her, covering her eyes. She screams.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"It's me, Gwennie."

She sighs a breath of relief.

Peter.

He lets his hands fall to his sides and hugs Gwen.

"Merry almost Christmas."

"Merry 'almost' Christmas."

They both laugh and hug again.

"What should we do for break?", asks Peter as they walk out together. Gwen puts a finger to her chin and says, "We should meet up at my place Christmas Eve and stay the night, giving each other our presents the next day."

"Great idea...what about...um..."

"Harry. He'd wouldn't want to go hang with us anyway."

"I'm sure he would."

"Unless you beg him to."

"C'mon, Gwennie. You and M.J. need to lighten up. Harry's a good guy. He needs to his head straighten, that's all."

"Maybe I can screw his head in like Frankenstein."

Peter chuckles and turns back into being serious again. "Harry needs someone to talk to. His dad's always busy. I forget about his mother. But. Gwen. Be easy on him. Okay?"

She lets out a groan as they were outside. "Fine. But, I won't like it."

Peter cheers as he hugs Gwen, making her blush.

"Thanks, Gwen Stacy. You really saved the day."

Gwen blushes.

Just then, Peter's Spidey-sense was tingling.

"I got to go, Gwen."

"Where?"

"Aunt May needs me for shopping."

"Tell her I said hi."

"Okay."

Peter hugs her and runs off. Mary-Jane meets up with Gwen when he left. Hugging her best friend. "Hi, Gwendolyn! How are you?"

"Great, friend MJ."

"GREAT! We need to do some MAJOR shopping for Christmas!"

"Really? I thought that you would be busy."

"Not this year."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm free! Yay!"

"Hooray!"

They high-five each other as they walk to the bus stop around the corner of the school. Hopping upon the bus, they sit next to each other. Harry comes into the bus with Flash Thompson with some cheerleaders. Glaring at us, they sit at the back of the bus. MJ rolls her eyes.

"Toads.", she murmurs.

"I know."

"I hate them. ALL of them."

"I agree. Hey. Me and Petey were talking about having our Christmas party at my house."

"Oh, cool! We can have our New Years' party at my house! Deal?"

Gwen laughs and she says, "Yep!"

"Are we gonna invite...him?"

"Who..? Harry? Meh. Peter's thinkin' about inviting him. Saying he's 'misunderstood' or something."

"Oh, dear Peter."

"Yea."

"We should...talk to him since he's here."

"Ughhh!"

As Gwen turns around, he was on the phone, probably talking to Peter. She sighs a breath of relief. She didn't have to tell him. Harry was talking loudly.

"Whyyyyy? Why should I...? Pete, you're my man, but...I...*sigh*….fine. I'll go. Okay? Damn...I won't like it, though. Bye."

Gwen sinks back into her seat.

"He's going."

"WHAT?"

"He was talking to Peter."

"UGH! Nooooo!"

"Don't worry. We got this."

Gwen and MJ linked their pinkie fingers together and smile.


	6. Christmas Eve

It was the day before Christmas. Christmas Eve. And Gwen was miserable. Even Mary-Jane was bored. All because of Harry and his attitude. He was on his phone for most of the time when the others were wrapping their presents. Mary-Jane was glaring at him and says, "Are you going to participate!?"

"No...this is pointless."

Mary-Jane grabs his phone and puts it in her pocket.

"HEY!"

"Nope. Harry, you have to participate."

"Nope."

"PETER...tell your 'friend'."

"C'mon.", says Peter. "Be nice, guys."

"WE are being nice.", says Gwen. "Harry...is being a..."

"Douche."

"YEAH!"

"Stop it, girls.", says Peter as he gets done wrapping up his presents for his friends. "Finished! About time!"

"Are your girly hands sore, Parker?", mocks Harry.

" _No..._ they're fine!"

"Haha!"

"Harry, wrap your presents!"

Harry was laughing as he wraps his presents.

Peter surprises him with a headlock and tackles him to the ground. "Lemme go, Parker!"

"Never!"

"Be careful of my damn coffee table, you idiots!", says Gwen.

"Yea! Careful with her 'damn' coffee table!", says MJ before going into giggles.

The boys slowly get up and brush their bodies off, laughing as they high-five each other.

"You see, Harry? I miss those good o' times."

"What good o' times?"

"You know. When you're weren't so...angry all of the time. _No_ _offense!_ "

"You're not offending me, man. I know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea..."

Harry breaks into a smile. "I miss you guys..."

"We missed you too. _Right_ , girls...?"

Gwen and MJ looked up and looked at each other.

"Um...", says MJ. "Yeah."

"Me too.", says Gwen.

"C'mon, you guys...hug it out!"

Peter wraps his arms around his friends' necks and hugged them.

"Ugh, Parker!", says Harry. "Don't get all mushy on me!"

"You know you love this moment!"

"Ughhhh!"

Mary-Jane smiles as she says, "We need to take a picture!"

"No photos!", says Harry.

"Please!"

"Ughh...fine! I'll hate it though."

"No, you won't..."

Mary-Jane gets her purple mini-camcorder from her purse and tries to get the gang together.

"Alright now...Harry, hold still...Peter...scratch your nose quickly...everyone ready...say cheese!"

MJ takes the picture and shows her friends.

"Not bad, Watson.", says Harry.

"Good one, MJ!", says Peter.

"Mary-Jane, you're a miracle worker!", says Gwen.

MJ smiles as she hugs her friends.

"Merry 'almost' Christmas, you guys!", says MJ.

"Merry 'almost' Christmas!", says Peter and Gwen while Harry yawns. "Merry...blah, blah, yeah..."

"Oh, Harry Osborn!", says Mary-Jane.

The high school friends all laugh while they turned on the radio and sang along to Christmas tunes.


	7. Christmas DAY!

The morning of Christmas Day, Peter was the first one to wake up early as he gets off of the couch that he was sleeping in his friend, Gwen's, house to make his friends breakfast. As he goes into the kitchen, he sees Gwen in her pink nightgown and matching slippers. He blushes as he sees her making pancakes.

"G-g-Gwen…?"

Gwen turns around and almost falls to the floor as she sees Peter Parker. Peter nearly laughs out loud, but quickly regains his composure as he helps her out. Gwen blushes as she was still holding on to his hand. Quickly getting her hand back, she asks him what was he doing up early.

"I was going to make breakfast...but it seems that you have it under control. Heh."

"Heh...Merry Christmas, by the way, Petey."

"Merry Christmas, Gwennie."

"Will you STOP with that?"

"What? I gave you that since we were little, remember?"

"I _remember._ "

Peter laughs as he holds on her wrist, helping her out with the pancakes. Gwen blushes but doesn't let him see her face. She didn't want to give herself away. She wasn't afraid of Peter Parker; she was afraid of her feelings of Peter Parker. She deeply loved him, but he likes Mary-Jane, and it was killing her.

"Gwen...?"

"Hmm?"

"What...are we gonna do for New Year's?"

"Mary-Jane wanted to throw a New Year's party at her house."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. If that's okay with you and Harry, of course."

"I'm down with whatever you guys want. I only care about my friends."

"Aw, Peter..."

As they get done with the pancakes, they set them on Gwen's kitchen table. Peter sits next to her as they said prayer and ate without saying another word each other. Gwen looks at him as he ate. Staring too long, Peter looks at her with a cocked-up eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You're a strange one, dear Gwen Stacy."

"I don't mean to be weird."

"I'm joking, Gwen. Sheesh. I remember that you used to take a joke. Now you can't. Why?"

"Well...I-I..."

"It's okay, Gwen."

"No...I'm just..."

Peter scoots his chair next to Gwen, making her blush.

"Gwen, remember when we first met...?"

"Yeah..."

"We both shared an interest in Science."

"We both want to go to Columbia University."

They get closer to each other as they talked.

"We've been good friends for a long time..."

Gwen nods as she blushes.

Peter comes closer to her face. "Am I being intrusive...?"

Gwen shakes her head and blushes. Peter cups her chin in his hands as he kisses her lips. Gwen pulls back a bit. "Peter-"

"I'm sorry."

"No!"

Peter looks at her.

"I mean...no. You're okay. It's weird but...I like you, Petey."

Peter blushes and nervously nods his head as he tried to kiss her again.

"Woo! Go, Parker!"

They turn to see Harry Osborn in blue silk pajamas with his phone in his hand. "Merry Christmas, you lovers."

Peter rolls his eyes, saying, "Merry Christmas, you goof."

Harry smirks as he sits in between them, his arms wrapped around their necks, saying, "You guys made pancakes! SWEET! You guys are _awesome_!"

Harry takes a plate of pancakes, pours syrup on them and eats a mouthful of them, his phone on his lap as he was texting someone. Gwen checks out who he was texting. Flash Thompson.

"I thought that _Flash_ wasn't supposed to be mentioned here, Harry."

"I'm only saying 'Merry Christmas' to him. Is that _a crime?_ "

"Uh, YEAH! Flash is the _bad guy here_."

"FLASH is my friend!"

"Who only likes you for your money!"

"Guys, please stop, please...It's Christmas...", says Peter.

Mary-Jane comes into the kitchen, her orange nightgown flowing to her ankles, rubs her eyelids and asks, "Why ae you guys arguing for this time?"

"Nothing.", says Harry simply as he takes his plate of pancakes into the living room and eats there and puts his earphones into his ears as he listens to his music, not making any conversation with his friends. Gwen growls lowly and goes to get her presents for both Peter and MJ, who looked at her with worry. Gwen gives her friends their presents. MJ opens hers first. Gwen had knitted her a dark purple scarf and matching mittens. "Whoa! Thanks, Gwen!"

MJ hugs Gwen as she tries them on. "Open yours, Petey..."

Peter's hands shake as he tries to open his present. As he opens it, it was a colorful woven bracelet with matching beads and a golden wristwatch. "Dude..."

"You're welcome…"

Peter hugs her tightly and rocks her from side to side before shyly letting her go. Just then, there was a mistletoe in between them. They stagger back before seeing Harry in between them. "Gwen and Peter sitting in a tree..."

"Shut up, Osborn!", says Gwen.

"Kiss again already...!"

"What...? You two _kissed_!? And I missed it?! WHOA!", says a very shocked and disappointed Mary-Jane.

Gwen sighs as Peter was shaking again. He looks at her and kisses her lips, making Gwen's eyes wide but she later closes them.

MJ squeals and hugs the both of them. "Where are your presents, Osborn?"

Harry gives them his expensive presents. He gives Peter and Mary-Jane both golden-incrusted phone covers while he gave Gwen a fancy looking Science experiment kit. Peter gave everyone mini-dancing robots and new cell phones. MJ gave everyone mini-cameras. They go out in the snow after they washed up and put on their clothes and had an epic snowball fight. Peter kept losing but MJ was next to him to help him out. Gwen hits Harry with a snowball and ducks as he was about to return the favor. After it had gotten a little bit cold, they run into the house to have hot chocolate.

"You know what…?", says Harry as he sips on his hot chocolate. "This has been...a...great Christmas for me."

"Because of your dad?", asks Peter.

Harry nods and sighs. "Christmas at my house were never really...normal for me. Dad was always so busy with his work; he didn't have time for Christmas."

"Harry.", says MJ, putting a hand on his back.

"I don't need sympathy."

"Harry.", says Peter.

Harry hugs all of his friends, including Gwen, who was at first hesitant but later softened up.

"Merry Christmas, Harry Osborn.", say Gwen.

"Thank you guys..."


	8. Preparing for New Years!

While the day after Christmas was spent at Gwen's house, them eating leftovers and sleeping on the couch while watching TV reruns, Gwen decided to with Mary-Jane to her house to decorate for their New Years party. As Mary-Jane was putting up the balloons, she asks Gwen if she was a item with Peter. Gwen nearly sucked in the helium from the yellow balloon she was blowing. Sounding like a chipmunk, she says, "What the hell makes you think that?"

Realizing how her voice sounded ridiculous, she covers her mouth. MJ laughs at her blonde friend and hangs the balloons in he middle of her living room. "Do you think we overdid it Be honest; you know I have a thing of overdoing things."

"I know. It looks good."

"Are you sure...? Because I could-"

Gwen grabs her friend by the shoulder blades and shook her. "Stop it! You're doing a _marvelous job_!"

Mary-Jane sighs and thanks her for the feedback. Gwen kept blowing the balloons after her voice was back to normal. After a few more balloons, Mary-Jane unrolls a large piece of blank paper and grabbed some blue and red paints from the drawer in the kitchen.

"Let's make it _festive_!", improvises MJ, who did some jazz-handsy motive. Gwen rolls her eyes and giggles. As they painted the paper with the U.S. flag and fireworks, Mary-Jane paints the words, " _Happy New Year!"_ and adds some smiley faces. Gwen gives her a look.

"What? Makes it cute and spunky."

"Says the future actress/photographer of America..."

Mary-Jane wags her paintbrush at her friend, but didn't realize that it still had paint on it until the paint splatters on Gwen's yellow sweater. Mouth agape, she gets a mini-red paint bucket and tosses it at MJ's direction and laughs as it gets on some of her face. As the two girls were having an all-out paint war in the middle of the living room, Harry and Peter came in, talking and laughing until they see their friends covered in paint. Harry gives a sexy whistle and says, " _Me-ow!_ We missed a GOOD one! Peter, how much do you think we could make if we aped it and gave it to WWE?"

MJ jokes, "You're a sexist bastard, Harry!"

"And _you're_ very much right, my DARLING Mary-Jane Watson!", says Harry as he gets on one knee and kisses the back of her hand and winks at her. Making a big scene, Gwen yells at him for being such a douche in a joking manner as if not to offend him again. Peter, on the other hand, admired his boldness as he witnesses the hand kiss. He wanted to do the same wit either MJ or Gwen, but it was hard for him to commit. Harry looks at the decorations and says, "Nice job, you two."

"Yeah," says Peter, looking around while fixing his brown hair. "Too bad we didn't help."

"Don't feel bad, Petey.", says MJ, hugging him. Making him blush. Gwen looked a bit hurt. Did MJ just call him Petey...her nickname for Peter? She shouldn't be jealous over something so silly as a nickname. But yet...she liked Peter...but MJ was her best friend. She wasn't a boyfriend stealer...NOT to call Peter Gwen's boyfriend! But, they DID kiss on Christmas. But, she had to know if Peter's feelings on that day were legit and not a game. As both Harry and MJ hung up the banner, they both look at it with awe and admiration. "I coulda done a better job, but meh. It'll do.", says Harry. MJ rolls her eyes and playfully nudges him. Harry wrap his long arm arond her waist and tries to throw her over his shoulder, making her squeal and laugh out loud. "Harry, put me down before I burst my appendix!"

Harry gladly puts her down and kisses her cheek. Bowing down, he says, "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week."

Gwen rolls her eyes, but Peter was looking at him. _Wow...how does Harry do it...?_

"Shall we go out to eat or whatever?", asks Gwen with her fingers massaging her temples.

"Let's. It's on me.", says Harry as he wraps his arms around MJ and Gwen's necks. "To great friends, right? C'mon along, _Petey_?"

Peter blushes as he goes along with them.


	9. The New Year Disaster

It was New Years Eve, and the crew were outside of downtown, freezing their butts off. But after a while, they'll be inside of the beautifully incredible Mary-Jane Watson's majestic home of the NYC. As the four friends stood, shivering, Harry opens the huge yellow bag of honey barbeque potato chips, but the bag bursts, spilling the whole contents all over his feet! Harry looks slowly around and says, "MY bad, cool cats."

Peter whistles lowly and says, "And you guys say that _I'm_ the klutz in the group."

Harry gets in between both Peter and Gwen, much to her dismay, and messes up Peter's brown hair, saying, "You ARE a klutz, dear 'Petey'."

Peter rolls his eyes. "You guys are making me want to change my name."

"Can we change it? Let's see; how about a girl's name. Like Kelly. Or Anastacia."

"Haha. Very funny, Harold..."

"What the hell...?! Who calls me _Harold?!_ "

"People call you that, don't they?"

"NO! Harold is NOT my name! Harry is..."

Gwen rolls her eyes. "Are you two idiots gonna bicker all day!"

Harry and Peter both look at the intelligent blonde with those pitiful innocent eyes as they stop and Peter fixes his hair. Gwen rolls her eyes and looks at Mary-Jane, who was pictures of the scenery and waves. Gwen waves back and looks at Peter, who was joking with Harry. Gwen tells them to shush as the countdown was starting. Harry glares at her and says, cockily, "YOU shush. Rich people don't have to do what poor people say."

Gwen hits him in the back of his head. "Are you gonna shut up now?"

Harry growls as he rubs the back of his head and says, "Whatever..."

Peter laughs while MJ was taking her pictures for her newest scrapbook that she told her friends that she was planning to make for her friends before graduation hits. She sighs to the music as she looks at her friends with a smile. Gwen smiles as she goes over to hug her best friend before they were looking at the famous ball drop.

"Boys," says Gwen. "It's time."

"Finally.", says Harry, growing impatient. "It's cold already! My hands are _freezing off_!"

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Ten. Nine. Eight.", starts Gwen.

"Seven. Six. Five.", says MJ.

The boys all join in.

Four. Three. Two. One...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

All of the balloons and confetti came flying to the ground and the fireworks started to crackle and pop. Gwen giggles and twirls around in the snowy weather. Harry shakes hands with some of the high-schoolers who had class with them. MJ was taking even more pictures when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Peter, smiling and waving at her. MJ hugs him and says, "Happiest New Year, dear Petey."

"Happiest New Year to _you_ , Mary-Jane Watson."

MJ smiles widely and kisses his cheek. "I wonder if I can get a picture of Spider-Man one day...", she says with a sigh.

Peter said, "Well, I'm sure that he'll want to meet you."

MJ smiles as Peter and MJ both look each other in the eyes. Peter whispers in her ear, "I like you..."

Mary-Jane blushes at his comment. "I thought that you like...Gwen."

"I liked you..."

"But, Gwen-"

"Gwen knows I like you...She'll understand."

MJ looks at her best friend, who was talking to another friend, and back to him. MJ smiles at Peter, wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses Peter on the lips.

Harry was talking to Flash, joking around with him, until he saw the two kissing. He drops his jaw and says, "Whoo-hoo! My man, Petey the CAT!"

Flash looks at what Harry was talking about and grins, "Peter thinks he could get a babe like MJ…huh. I thought that blonde bitch likes him."

"You mean...Gwen."

Harry remembers something. He saw him kissing Gwen on Christmas. "Shoot! Shoot, shoot, shoot!"

He runs over to Gwen, who was still talking, and grabs her by the arm, dragging her. Gwen was getting upset with him and takes her arm back from his grip.

"What the hell! What's with you this time!"

"We need to go home. It's cold."

"You can _wait_!"

"I cannot!"

Harry drags her away from her science friend and they go into Harry's Lamborghini. Slamming his door, Harry sighs as he turns on the car and the heater. Gwen was getting uncomfortable, since she didn't trust herself being alone with Harry Osborn. She hugs herself and says, "What's with you? It's not like you to do this..."

Harry turns on the radio and hums to himself. Gwen didn't like this; she needed to do something.

"Why are you-"

"Peter's kissing Mary-Jane."

"You're a liar."

"If I was lying, I wouldn't drag you into my car."

Gwen shakes her head as tears pour from her eyes. "No, I don't believe you."

Harry puts his car in reverse and was about to drive off, but he drove into the image of them still kissing, making Gwen cry out.

"Gwen, I'm-"

"Just take me home."

"What about the party?"

"FORGET about the party!"

Harry sighs as he was driving Gwen home. As he pulls up to the front of her house, she was still sniffling. Harry rubs on her back, making her a little bit better.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No prob. Sorry you had to see that."

She shakes her head. "I've shoulda known this would happen."

"I didn't want to see you get hurt. When I saw them...I thought of you."

Gwen blushes. She never thought he'd think of her like that. She'd expect him to rub it in her face, not comfort her. She underestimated him. She kisses his cheek and thanks him for taking her home. As she was about to come out of the car, Harry taps her shoulder and kisses her lips. Gwen gasps and Harry smirks. Gwen looks at him for a while and gets herself into his kiss again. Then, they were kissing before she dais, "I have to...go. Have fun at the party."

"It won't be a party without you..."

Gwen blushes.

Harry's phone dings.

Peter was texting him, asking where were he and Gwen.

Harry texts back and says to her, "See ya around, Gwen Stacy."

Harry drove off, leaving Gwen standing in the snow, shocked and in love.


	10. Gwen and Harry

As she was still asleep in her bed, Gwen had forgotten about all about last night with the whole Peter-MJ incident. But, her heart was still a bit broken, for she cried in her sleep. Wiping her dreary eyes, Gwen yawns and sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror. She was a mess...and it was all Peter's fault. She should've known that his affections were all a game for his amusement. Slowly moving into the white-tiled bathroom, she took a warm shower and washed her hair with mango-smelling shampoo. Tying her long blonde hair into a lazy bun, she puts on her plain neon-green sweater and black sweatpants. Looking at herself in the mirror, she breathes a heavy sigh and walks down the stairs where she's greeted by her parents in the living room. Her mother had her long blonde hair in a long braid and she had circular glasses. Her father had a blonde beard with his hair slightly thinning.

"Gwendolyn, sweetie. We'd didn't expect to see you here," says her mother. "We'd thought you'd be at MJ's."

Gwen cringes at the name of her 'supposed' best friend.

"Oh...I was tired from the celebrations."

She knew it was a lie, but she didn't want her mom worrying about her.

"How's Peter?"

"Oh, just...peachy."

Another lie.

"Is that Harry boy being a douche still?", asks her father sternly.

"Father..."

Her father should know not to talk like that! Gwen's mother pulls on his ear and gives him a stern look.

"What? It's a reasonable question."

Gwen sighs and says, "He's great, actually! He brought me home, no questions asked."

Gwen's mother slowly smiles. "Finally, you two are getting along!"

Gwen's father, however, clears his throat and says, "Well...that's good."

Gwen nods. It was...good. But yet, she wasn't sure.

"Want some breakfast, honey?", asks her mom.

"No, I'm fine."

"Gwen, you know never to skip breakfast. It'll kill your whole mood."

"I'll take a bagel then."

She grabs a plain bagel, toasts it and smears strawberry jelly on it. Taking a bite, she was stopped by her father, whose arms were crossed. "Honey, what's the matter? Don't say nothing because there's something going on here."

"Truth is...I'm still a bit tired form yesterday. Sorry for being a grouch this morning."

Man, is she a good liar. Harry would be proud.

Her father smiles and hugs her, kissing the top of her head.

"Excuse me, father. I might want to call my friends."

She goes up the stairs before she got asked more questions. The lies were making her mouth sour and dry and also making her stomach hurt like hell.

As she goes into her room, she sees that her phone was going off like crazy! There were multiple text messages from both Peter and Mary-Jane. She chose to ignore them. Why should she be concerned or appreciate their fake sympathy after they kissed in front of her and Harry? Speaking of him...there was a text from Harry to join him for morning coffee. She hesitated for a moment. Should she join Harry? Though, they do hate each other. But, after last night...when he helped her out...and kissed her...she accepted the offer.

* * *

After managing to get by her parents (who weren't over the fact that their daughter is getting along with Harry Osborn, the king of all douchebags), she drove off in her dad's white Mustang and drove to the coffee shop where she met up with the millionaire playboy.

They sat across from each other.

Silence killed the mood.

Sipping her coffee, she says, "Thanks for...last night."

"No prob. Are you...okay...after that...moment..?"

"Ugh, they've been texting me since last night. I don't want to talk about it. Ever."

"Cheers to that.", he says with a smug smile.

They clink their mugs and sipped on their coffee.

Harry made a face and said, "Maybe we should've gotten tea instead...this coffee is...weird tasting."

"I thought you _loved_ the weird."

"Haha, very funny."

"Learned from the best."

Harry smirks and leans in to kiss her.

Gwen blushes and stammers. "Uh...um...I-uh..."

Harry smiles and laughs. "You're so...cute when you stutter."

"Th-thanks. Uh-Harry, I...thank you."

Harry chuckles lowly and touches her cheek, making her blush. Harry was acting _weird_! It was if Harry really _loved_ Gwen! I mean, who WOULDN'T? Gwen DID had her heart broken. Maybe this was Harry's way of changing. Whether Gwen should accept his love, she was unsure. But, she wanted revenge! Gwen sees Peter from the window and she kisses Harry's lips, making sure he saw them. Peter stops in his tracks as he saw his two best friends kissing. He rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things but this was the truth. Peter was tempted to come into the coffee shop but he keeps walking, the kiss instilled in his mind. Thoughts ran across Peter's mind. Why was Gwen kissing Harry? What did Gwen do last night? _What_ happened last night? Why was she gone? Peter shakes his head and tried to keep walking, but he went inside the coffee shop instead. Peter goes towards his friends and says, "Hey! Gwen, what happened? Are you okay?"

Gwen looks at the floor and clears her throat. "I'm good. Tell MJ everything's okay."

Peter smiles and says, "Good. We were worried."

"Harry took me home last night. I was starting to get tired."

"Oh."

Harry frowns and rolls his eyes.

Peter turns to his friend. "Thanks for being a good friend, Harry."

Sipping his coffee, he glares from his mug and says, "Wish I should say the same about you."

"Huh...?"

"Don't act innocent. We've seen you kiss MJ. Why would you do that...after you kiss Gwen?"

Peter's face reddens. "I...It wasn't...I didn't-"

Harry gets up and takes Gwen by the hand. "Don't listen to him, Gwen. Let's go."

"Guys, wait!"

Gwen turns and says, "I don't want to TALK to you guys EVER again!"

Harry and Gwen left as they kiss in front of Peter, making his stomach flop. As he sees his former friends leave, Peter was feeling a bit guilty.

 _What have I done...?_


	11. First Day Back

It was the first day of school and Gwen was trying her best to avoid Peter and Mary-Jane for the rest of the week at least. She walks into the school, removing her hat and gloves as she gets into her locker, and fixes her long blonde hair. She rubs her frozen hands together to keep them warm as she gathers her stuff for class, but Flash trips over her neon orange bookbag. He slowly gets up and dusts his jeans off, glaring at the Brainiac blonde.

"Watch it, you tramp!"

"YOU watch it, Thompson...!"

Gwen kicks him in the shin and walks off, but Flash trips her, making her glasses come off. Flash scoops up her glasses.

"Gimme my glasses back, Flash!"

"Or what? You'll blow me up with your experiments?"

"I'll do **something**! Watch it!"

Flash was bending her glasses.

"NO!"

"Haha! You're afraid, aren't you?"

"No...I just...gimme my damn glasses back, you perv!"

"C'mon, Flash. Give Gwen her glasses back, will ya?"

Harry. He comes over to them and motions Flash to give Gwen back her glasses. Flash moans and gives her glasses back, making a face afterwards.

"I thought you didn't like her, Harry. What gives?"

"I...just didn't want to hear her bullcrap today in the morning. You know I'm still hung over from New Years."

Harry nudges Flash and they laugh. Flash claps Harry on his back and left before smacking Gwen's butt. She glares at the star quarterback, while he laughs.

"You know you loved it, Stacy!"

Flash smirks and grabs a nearby cheerleader, wrapping his steroid-like arm around her neck, making her kiss him. Gwen pretends to vomit when they both left, making Harry laugh, but the laugh dies when Gwen glares at him.

"What...? You WANT Flash to pick on you AND me...?"

"I'm not sure **what** we are...but it would be GREAT if you didn't treat me like garbage!"

"I wasn't...I mean...I-"

Gwen glares at Harry then laughs. Making him as well. They hug and walk to class but were stopped by Peter and MJ, who were waving at them. Mary-Jane was hugging Gwen tightly, making her cringe and stiffen up. MJ lets go and says, "OMG, Gwennie, I was **worried** about you...! What happened?! Where were you?! Did something happen?! TELL ME, GWEN! Please!"

Gwen just looks at her former best friend and says simply, "I'm fine. I was cold and tired and Harry took me home."

"AW! Harry took you home? How sweet of him! See? You two could be friends! We ALL can be friends!"

She hugs all of her friends and holds on to Gwen's hands.

"I missed you, Gwennie. You know how much I love you. Best friends, right...?"

Gwen's hands were trembling, but she wasn't crying on the outside. She was crying in her mind.

Harry was looking at the girls wistfully and had his head down.

Peter was smiling the whole time, though he was still upset about what happened. Though, he wants to tell Mary-Jane about her and Harry. He didn't want the friendship to end.

"Gwen...are your hands cold...?"

Gwen's hands were still shaking so she took them away and runs off, with Mary-Jane following after her.

"Gwen, come back! Did I do something wrong?"

Gwen stops and turns to her ex-friend.

"Yea, you did. You **kissed** Peter on New Years Eve... **knowing about my crush on him!** Who...how could YOU do that? Mary-Jane Watson, you're a horrible and despicable person..."

Tears were streaming the Brainiac blonde's face and she runs off before being grabbed by Peter.

"Gwen, we're sorry, but going out with Harry won't fix anything."

Harry's jaw cringed and he snickers before laughing out loud.

"Peter Parker, you're a damn fool. You actually THINK that we're going out...? We..."

Harry looks at Gwen then sighs to himself.

"What we are is none of your concern."

Harry wraps her arm around wen's waist and left with her.

Peter goes behind Harry and pushed him, making him fall on his knees. Harry gets up and tries to punch Peter but he misses and gets kicked in the groin. Gwen gets in front of Peter and pushes his chest.

"You're a bully!"

"Me...? You're dating someone who doesn't CARE about you!"

"At least he didn't kiss another girl, who WAS my best friend, after kissing ME! Peter, you're turning into Harry! Not like...but you get it! I thought you were a sweet guy and something more...and I liked you. Now, I know your true colors. Don't talk to me. NONE of you talk to me! Harry is my only friend..."

Gwen kisses Harry on the mouth, making everyone, including Flash Thompson, drop their jaws and gasp. Harry was stunned, but Gwen was determent. She holds his hands and they walk off to class. Peter and Mary-Jane look at each other, and MJ was starting to cry. Peter hugs her and glares at Harry and Gwen.

 _Two can play at this game. I didn't want to do this...but if this is what it takes to get my friends back._


	12. The Truth Is Revealed!

Gwen was sitting next to Harry, keeping her distance from Mary-Jane and Peter, who were glaring at them from two tables on their left. Harry kisses Gwen and plays with her blonde hair.

"They're still glaring?", asks Harry.

Gwen looks over at them. They look the other way, pretending to ignore them. Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Yea. They think they can trick us by looking the other way."

"And they call themselves 'the smart ones'."

Gwen laughs, making sure that Mary-Jane and Peter could hear her. Harry's eyes turn dark as his gaze cuts through Peter, his former best friend, like a knife. Peter shakes his head and takes out a book out of his bookbag. Harry rolls his eyes and says, "They're being pathetic."

"Are you sure _they're_ being pathetic and not us...?"

"Gwen, you had a solid point this morning about them on New Years. They were wrong."

"And it's ok for us to act like children...?"

"Children we should act like."

Gwen runs her fingers through her hair and thinks. She didn't want her friendship with Mary-Jean to end, but, at the end, Mary-Jane DID hurt Gwen by kissing Peter, who was **supposed to be** her crush. Gwen buries her face in her hands but she screams as Flash spills his chocolate milk over her head. She wipes her glasses and glares at the star quarterback.

"The hell, you bastard!? You're messing with a woman with power."

"You? HA! The only thing you're good at is making things **EXPLODE**!"

"I'll make your damn FOOTBALLS explode, hoping that I won't pull off a Tom Brady move."

Harry nearly had his milk come out of his nose when she said that. Gwen turns to face her new beau.

"Yes, Harry. I managed to do my research. Take the suspension like a man."

"That man is innocent!", says Flash.

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Anyways, Stacy, you're just mad that no one loves you. Peter never loved you. Your little baby crush is nothing but a fluke.", Flash continues.

Gwen's eyes widen. How did he know that? Did Harry tell him? He couldn't since he was shocked as well. There could one...no. TWO suspects. Mary-Jane and Peter were spreading rumors. Gwen slowly gets up and slaps Flash in his pretty boy face. Slowly walking towards Mary-Jane and Peter's table, she slams her palms on the table, glaring at mostly Mary-Jane, who was looking more at the floor than Gwen's eyes. Gwen comes closer to her face.

"Don't try to act all innocent in front of Peter. You're guilty. You've been telling people about my business. HAVEN'T you?!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Stop telling lies about me, then!"

"I'm not!"

"How does Flash know about-"

"Maybe I let it slip, but I'm sorry!"

"SORRY don't cut it, MJ! How would you like it if I told everyone about-"

"Shut up."

"What? Peter needs to know about your thing with Spidey! You love Spidey more than Peter. You're just using him for Spiderman photos!"

Mary-Jane gasps while Gwen smirks.

"Oh, and MJ...didn't Peter tell you he's-"

"Stop it, you two!", Peter interferes. He stands up and grabs Gwen by the shoulders. He takes a deep breath and says nicely, "Look, Gwen. I know that you're upset with us. Yes, we hurt you, but you and Harry are both being pathetic. What do you see in Harry that you don't see in me already. Me and him are way two different people and I know you don't like him like that."

"You don't know what I like, Peter..."

Gwen's eyes were filled with tears.

Peter held on to her hands but she let go of his grip, running off with Harry following her, glaring at Peter. Peter runs after her.

"Gwen! Gwen, come back!"

Peter came after Gwen and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek and crying over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry. I don't want our friendship to end."

Gwen hugs him closely, but Harry pulled Peter away from her.

"Stay away from Gwen, Parker. You're nothing to us, now!"

"You don't even love her! You were just doing her a favor!"

"Boys, stop, please!", screams Gwen.

Mary-Jane runs into the empty hallway and says, "Stop, guys! We're being childish!"

"Oh...? Mrs. Spidey thinks WE'RE being childish!", says Gwen, smirking. "Yet, she doesn't know that Peter here...her beau...is actually Spiderman himself."


	13. Finale

"No way is Peter _the_ Spiderman! He's too..."

MJ trails off, as if NOT to hurt Peter's feelings.

"I know I'm not athletic, MJ.", says Peter. "You can say it."

"Not now, Petey...! Ugh. You're a horrible liar, Gwendolyn!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.", says Gwen, shaking her head and laughing. "How or WHO can explain the MANY disappearances of the 'great' Peter Parker whenever Spiderman COMES AROUND NYC..."

"Duh,Gwen! His job depends on it! Right, Pete?"

Before Peter could answer, Gwen just holds on to her side and laughs.

She laughs at her friends.

She laughs at her haters.

She laughs at the her situation.

Basically. She was laughing at her own stupid life.

Now she starts to cry. She didn't want this. She wanted her last year as a high schooler to be spectacular. To leave this place with a bang, not with a broken heart.

Harry tries to put a hand on her shoulder but she moves back. "Stay away from me..."

"Gwen-"

"I don't CARE! You guys...don't care about ME. Peter, you took my BEST friend away from me. You kissed me but went to Mary-Jane **instead**...and Harry...I don't know about us. I just...can't...Excuse me."

Gwen tries to leave but Harry was following her.

"Gwen, we need to talk."

"NO, we don't. What the hell are we doing, Harry? Us? Together? Does that even make sense?"

"Yes. Think about it. Who helped you out on New Years Eve when those two were sucking face? Huh? ME, that's who. Not Peter. Not Mary-Jane. Not Flash. But, this bastard...right here in front of you."

Gwen glares at him with ferocious eyes.

"No one TOLD you to do **anything** , Harry!"

"Right. Stupid me wanted to be the hero in your stupid little storybook."

"You..."

"I know. _I_ just 'happened to be there'."

The bell rings, multiple students leaving the cafeteria and heading back to class.

Gwen looks at her feet and says, "I have to get to class."

Harry nods and heads off without saying goodbye or kissing her. Flash manages to see Harry and claps him on the back and they laugh together, making Gwen think that he lost interest in her. All because of a stupid argument.

Peter and MJ were having a race to see who was the fastest to get to class but Peter stopped as he saw Gwen's sad face, making Mary-Jane jealous, so she pulls the front of his shirt, urging him to follow her. Peter lets her drag him around, but Gwen wasn't going to be sad for the rest of the day, so she goes to History class, where she was greeted by her Science friend who she was talking to on New Years. Gwen sits next to her and nods her head.

"Hey, Natalie."

Natalie, a Puerto-Rican girl with braces, says , "Hello, Gwendie. How was your holidays?"

She didn't want to talk about what happened, but she didn't want to lie to Natalie, so she says, "It was ok. Yours?"

"Oh, it was **fantastic**!", she says, her light blue eyes sparkling. "We went over to my Abuela's house on Christmas! We went to the mall and shopped and decorated her tree...my cousins were there and we ate ham, turkey, fruitcake-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Fruitcake?"

"I know. We're 'those' type of people."

Gwen laughs and sighs. "Good one."

"So...rumor has it...you're dating Harry?"

Gwen sucked in a breath mentally.

She wasn't sure anymore.

"Dating...is more of an...understatement."

"I thought you two hated each other."

That was like a kick in the gut.

They DID hated each other.

Natalie shrugs her shoulders. "People change, I guess. That's the miracle of the holidays!", she says with a brace-face smile.

"Yea..."

Natalie looks at her face, holding it with her hands and smiles. "You're an amazingly beautiful and intelligently independent young woman, Gwen Stacy. I've known you for years. Don't be sad. I don't like people being sad. Sadness is for the Devil's enjoyment. Be happy, Gwen. Be happy and don't let anyone...Flash, the cheerleaders...the government...sorry about that last one. My family has a THING with politics. Anyways, don't let people make you feel like nothing when you ARE something."

Gwen looks at Natalie as the teacher, a bald white man with thick-rimmed glasses came strolling in, books in hand.

Natalie had a point. A solid point.

She needs to talk to Harry. Not only Harry. But, Peter and MJ as well.

* * *

As the final bell rung, Gwen hugs Natalie and runs to Harry's classroom, which was Psychology. Gwen still didn't understand why Harry was taking this class until she deeply thought about it. Maybe it was because of his deal with his billionaire father. Harry finally comes out of the classroom, almost bumping into her.

"Stacy, what the hell-"

Gwen kisses him and hugs him tightly.

Making him push her back a bit.

"What the hell are you smokin',Gwen?"

Gwen giggles before breaking down and crying. Harry sighs as he takes Gwen's hand lightly as guides her to her locker as she grabs her stuff, sniffling as she grabs her books. She looks at him.

"You got your stuff?"

Harry nods.

She nods back. "Ok."

"Are you ok now?"

"No. Maybe. I don't know anymore. I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry kisses Gwen as he puts his hand on her cheek, making her shyly smile.

Peter and Mary-Jane, tears in her eyes, come over to them, Peter with hi head down.

"What happened with you two?", asks Harry.

"You're right.", says MJ.

"Who, me?", says Harry, jokingly. "Why, MJ, I'm **honored**!"

Gwen lightly taps him.

MJ, rolling her eyes playfully, says, "I mean, about the Spidey thing. Peter told me."

"Now...are you two a thing now...?", asks Gwen.

Peter and MJ look at each other.

"If it does bother you...", says Peter.

"No. Not anymore. My friend told me to be happy. Not to let anything bad bother me. So. You guys are willing to make up with us...? Be friends again?"

"As long as you two aren't gonna be 'those' couples.", jokes Peter.

Harry pretends to yawn as he wraps his arm round Gwen. "I don't know, Parker. That depends if she could keep her cute hands off of me..."

Gwen sticks her tongue at him and laughs.

Peter and MJ all laugh as the friends reunite and hug each other. Harry, however, cuts in by saying, "Is this crappy lovefest over?"

MJ hits his arm, making him fake cry.

Gwen rolls her eyes and asks, "What do you guys wanna do now?"

"Study session at my house?", asks MJ.

"As long as Petey the Cat here doesn't kiss you like in Paris.", jokes Harry.

Peter messes up his hair, Harry struggling to fix it, as the group of friends walk off and head to the bus to go to MJ's house, best of friends again and they lived happily ever after.

 **The End!**


End file.
